1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a sliding module for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. As such, the sales and use of slide-type portable electronic devices have been on the increase. A slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, of which one slides relative to the other by a slide mechanism to open/close the portable electronic device.
However, the slide-type portable electronic devices typically only allows the two housings to slide parallel to each other. Therefore, when the slide-type portable electronic device is placed horizontally, it can be difficult for users to view a display screen on the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.